Hospital Case 23412: Mike Newton
by paigeisavampire
Summary: As a direct result of playing badminton with Bella, Mike develops serious brain damage. This is his journey as Dr. Cullen and company try to put Mike back together again. Just a silly little one shot. C:


**Martch 1st**

Hi my name is mike my doctar say he cin make me smart agin but I dont noe if it will work coz the other doctar say to me mike you have some brian damege and we dont kno if we cin fix it then my mom start crien I say to her mom dont cri yoo arent the one wih damege and I feel fin but she keeped crien ineeway the resun im writin this stuf down is coz my docter dr cullen sayz I should kep track of whut im thinkin dr cullen says if he noes how my brian works, maybeee he can help me maybee I shud rite how I gots dum in the first place I was in jim with bela and we was playin badmittens which is lyke a game with rakets and I go over two be belas partnar and she say no mike yoo dont have to do this but I said dont be sily bela of curse I do ineeway then she acadentaly hit me with a raket and I felt fin four a while butt then I got lots of hed akes and then I fel azleeps dr cullem say I pased out but it just felt lik sleep and then he did a kitty scan and say I not think so gud wow my hand hurts now so im gona stp riting

**Martch 3rd**

I went two the dr cullen place twoday his sun edwurd waz ther I said hi edwurd but he must not hav herd me cuz he just keep walkin when I went intwo dr cullens office a nother man wuz ther two dr cullen say mike this is mistare candolyn and hes gonna give you a test that made me fel not so gud cuz tests make me nervus and I didnt study four this test but I say ok cos I want to think gud mr candolyn say ok mike im goin two sho yoo sum pickshures and yoo tell me what yoo see well this sounded e-z but it was hard I didnt no wht two look four there was just a bunch ove ink on sum cards I try to do go so I ask what am I lookin four and mr candolyn jus keep askin whut do you see and I got real nervus and then I started crien and ran out of the room and wuz gunna run to my hous butt I ran into edwurd culen and he started laffin at me which made me cri more I hate edwurd culen

**Martch 5th**

I have gud newz four yoo mike dr cullen say to me tooday they have an operashun four yoo and it will help yur brian I got kinda scared but dr cullen said it wont hurt so I felt better im in a hospitel bed rite now cuz dr cullen sayz we ned to get started fast I think the operashun is two morro so im gonna go two slep

**Martch 6th**

its in the morning I haven't had my operashun cos dr cullen is getin redy lots of nice pepl came to give me cande but dr cullen say no apearantly yoo cant eat beefour an operashun

**Martch 8th**

I dont no y I wuz so scared about my operashun it didnt hurt atll I wuz azsleep I got lots of band aids on my head and I still have two stay in ths hopittel bed dr cullen says now that he got the cloggin in my brian out then I can absoarb noledge dr cullen say in a few dayz hes guna have some budy teach me stuff edwurd culen and heis bruther jasper laughed and I think jasper said im glad I dont have two and edwurd say amen two that they made me mad and I wuz guna tri to give them a peace of my mind but then I felt real calm it wuz weird well ok bye now

**Martch 11th**

wow lots has hapen no one has cum to teach me stuf well akshuly a man name mr banner came to teach me but as soon as dr cullen leaft the room mr banner tried two take of my pants so I scream and dr culen came runin in and yelled at mr banner no yoo cant rape the paitent mr banner I asked dr cullen what rape meant but he told me to shush then charlie came and he took mr banner away so lyke I said no one has cum to teach me things

**March 20th**

Wow lots has happened since I last wrote A woman named Esme came to teach me things It turned out she's Dr Cullen's wife She's really nice She taught me spelling and capitalization She says she'll teach me punctuation later I can't wait

**March 21st**

Esme, taught me, the comma, which is, like, a period, with a tail, I like using, commas, they are, nice, and they make, my writing, look, nice,

**March 21st (later in the day)**

I used the comma wrong. You only use it at certain times. Esme says I'm coming along nicely. She's going to teach me other punctuation later. Esme is pretty. She has light brownish blondish hair, and she smells nice. I wonder if Dr. Cullen will get a divorce. If he does, I'll take her.

**March 25th**

Esme taught! Me "more punctuation! Today?" she couldn't! look over my work? She was in a rush? But; I! Think? I've got, this punctuation! Down?

**March 26th**

It turns out, I had punctuation all wrong. Esme explained it again today, and I understand now. Dr. Cullen said to me today, "Mike, you're really coming along. If this operation works, and your become permanently smart, we can help people all over." That made me happy.

**March 28th**

I got out of the hospital today. Dr. Cullen says I am capable of going back to school, although I may not know as much as I used to.

**March 29th**

I hate the Cullen family. When I went to school today, I walked in, and Emmett Cullen, the big brawny one stopped me and said, "What'd they do, Newton? Put some brains in?" Then he punched me on the shoulder and walked away. Then, in English, I started feeling hot. It was so hot. I ripped off my shirt, and groaned, because it was SO HOT. Then I ran over to Ben Cheney, and ripped off his shirt, too, because he looked pretty sweaty. I looked over and Jasper Cullen was laughing at me, and looked very smug. Alice Cullen, his girlfriend or something was trying not to laugh. The she walked over to me, and handed me a shirt to put on. This was good because my other shirt was all ripped up. But the shirt said "Bun in the oven" with an arrow pointing to my belly. I had to put it on, because it was the only thing available. I glared at Alice and Jasper, and they looked like they and planned it. At lunch, I thought Rosalie Cullen was going to cut my hair off or something but she just punched me. Hard. 'Ow!' I thought 'I hope that doesn't affect my dance class' because I was scheduled for my regular Tuesday dance class. 'I hope Bella doesn't ever find out about that.' Edward Cullen stood up and loudly asked, "So Newton, what do you think Bella would think if she knew you were in dance class? Think she'd be….understanding about you dancing in tights with other boys?" At this Bella burst into giggles, and I started crying, which made everyone, including the cafeteria workers laugh.

I hate the Cullens and I hate badminton.

**Author's Note:**

**So I had to read this story called 'Flowers for Algernon' in English. It was really cool, and in this format. (Google it) And then, I love Mike, but I always secretly thought he had brain damage. C: So this came out. Whaddya think?**


End file.
